1. Technical Field
This application relates to a mobile device and an information processing system.
2. Description of Related Art Japanese patent publication 2009-75807 describes a mobile device sends characters to an information processing device via network, and the information processing device receives and prints the characters.
However, the mobile device cannot select a wireless network from among some kinds of wireless networks according to communicative conditions that place a high value on when the mobile device communicates.